For Your Entertainment
by aoi-himesama
Summary: "It's about to get rough for you," he warned. Finally, Misaki met his eyes and smiled a naughty smile that Aoi rarely saw.   "I'm here for your entertainment." WARNING: Rated M for a reason. NOT FOR KIDS, 'kay? Dialogues are modifed lyrics to the song.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Not the song, Not the characters. Though I wish I owned Aoi-sama. :3 Enjoy. **

**For Your Entertainment**

"So hot. Out that dress. Can we pick up the pace?" Aoi Hyoudou has official had it. He had been enduring for the past days. He wanted Misaki, _now_.

Sure they already had a few kisses and sweet moments but Aoi Hyoudou was in his teenage years and his body screams for more.

Misaki's shy and conservative attitude had taken its toll on him. He was in the peak of his puberty years and his body can only endure so much of her reluctance.

They were on Aoi's bed and in the middle of a making out session when the boy finally snapped. He pushed Misaki to lie on the bed and he climbed on top of her.

Misaki was already fairly aroused but she kept insisting on kissing only. Aoi could never fathom how she handled her hormones when it was obvious that she wanted him too.

"Turn it up," she gestured to the air-condition on the boy's room. So she was feeling hot after all. Aoi smirked and obliged, leaving a flushed Misaki on the bed secretly dismayed at the lack of pressure on top of her. Why she resisted this long she would never understand.

Aoi went back to the bed and resumed kissing Misaki passionately, nipping at her lower lip asking for entrance. Misaki allowed the boy in, relishing the groping hot tongue the boy had.

"Hnnn," Misaki cried when Aoi pushed her thighs apart and kneed her gently, applying delicious pressure.

The boy grinned at the response. He wanted more of Misaki's moans. "Heat it up. I need to be entertained."

The boy's right hand clutched at the woman's raven tresses. His other hand travelling to her back. He pulled her closer, almost painfully, but they both needed to be near each other.

Misaki's left hand raked through Aoi's soft hair, she wondered briefly how the boy kept his hair so nice to the hands. She tugged at the collar of the boy's button up shirt.

God, she wanted Aoi now and the thought made her blush more. She had to be the adult one in this relationship, the noble part of her mind scolded. _Shut up_, she groaned to her conscience. She was tried listening to it for days. She knew she wanted this too.

"P-push the limit? Today?" She asked, ashamed at being the one to ask.

Aoi pulled away from the kiss and smirked at the woman. He placed a hand on her chin and raised it for them to have eye contact. He needed to make sure Misaki was determined. "Are you with it?"

Their eyes met for a moment but Misaki lowered her eyes at the question. Even with the woman's hesitation, Aoi wasn't prepared to let this go any longer. "Baby, don't be afraid."

Misaki still didn't want to meet his eyes but she pulled at the boys clothes. Aoi smirked again.

"Imma hurt you real _good_, baby," he said and started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Misaki groaned at being left to watch the boy remove his buttons. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt and helped him by unbuttoning the bottom part.

"Let's _go,_" Misaki urged and Aoi had to chuckle at her urgent tone.

"It's my show," Aoi told her and pushed her back to the bed.

"Baby, do what I say," the boy threw his shirt down the floor. He smiled at the hungry gaze Misaki sent his toned body. He wondered how she could keep the innocent glint in her eyes even when deeply aroused liked this.

He placed a hand over hers and brought it to touch the exposed skin of his torso. He could feel the slight tremble in her hands.

He watched as she slowly traced her slightly roughened palms all over his body. Her hands were cold but it left small traces of fire all around. He closed his eyes as she used both hands now to explore his torso.

Misaki glanced up at the boy on top of her. How has his body become this finely toned? She couldn't imagine the boy doing work to keep his body in a fairly good condition, but his body was muscled in only the right places. It was a joy to explore. Aoi's eyes are now closed and her hands slowly traced its way towards one of his exposed nipples.

She traced a finger around it twice before shyly pinching it. She heard the boy groan and she did it again with a little more confidence and pressure. She resumed gracing her fingers adoringly at the boy's body, smiling.

Aoi opened his eyes when he felt Misaki's hand leave his pert nipple. He missed the hand already but Misaki was now touching every exposed part of him. He smiled at how intently Misaki was looking at him. He did like to take care of his body every now and then.

"Don't trip off on all that I display," he smirked. "I told you," He added, referring to all his previous insistence that they go all the way already. He could see that Misaki was enjoying herself.

The woman rolled her eyes at this and allowed herself a little giggle.

"I'm gonna hold you down 'til you're amazed." Aoi gave her a devilish smile and captured her lips. He pushed his tongue inside her hot mouth without asking so much of a permission. Misaki allowed him to explore her mouth while she let herself savor the boy's beautiful body.

Misaki pulled him closer, groping every inch she could. She felt the molten fire of arousal engulf her. She wanted more. She wanted them closer.

Aoi tugged at her shirt but then realized she was still clutching at his body so he decided to undo the buttons himself.

Aoi chuckled when he felt Misaki freeze once the woman realized that all the buttons in her shirt was now undone and that it was now hanging loosely on her shoulders allowing the boy to see her undershirt.

Misaki grabbed at her shirt but Aoi held her hands back. "No escaping when I start."

He tutted when Misaki looked away, her face beet red in embarrassment. Aoi placed a hand on her face and caressed it, hoping to make Misaki look back at him. When she didn't, he moved his hand to her chin and raised it again.

"Once I'm in, I _own_ your heart," he said as his other hand fingered the lacy strap of her bra showing through her undershirt.

"There's no way you'll get away, so hold on until it's over. 'Kay?" Aoi dipped his hand inside the undershirt and her bra to press against the soft flesh of her breast.

Misaki couldn't hold the loud moan at the contact. Aoi's hands seemed to have electric sparks in it. It was a delicious feeling. Aoi did it again and smiled at the sounds Misaki was giving out.

Misaki's hand went slack and flopped on the bed. She let Aoi do as he pleased. It's too late now and it felt too damn good.

Aoi grinned seeing Misaki so pliant under him. He removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor beside his own.

He kissed her briefly before lifting her undershirt. He positioned himself to sit right on top of her just below her stomach. His arousal was already straining in his pants but he didn't want to remove it yet. Plenty of time later. He would pleasure Misaki first to get her to relax about what is to come.

He successfully removed the undershirt. Now all was left on Misaki's upper body was her bra.

Aoi smiled at the strawberry on white pattern it had. Misaki _did_ have girly stuff. He fingered its edges. It was cute and it suited her. He glanced at her face. Misaki's eyes were closed but her face was oh so beautifully flushed and her mouth was slightly parted. She looked delectable.

Aoi leaned down and traced butterfly kisses all over Misaki's exposed skin. He felt her tremble and heard her small moans. She was reluctant but she wasn't stopping him.

Aoi slipped his hands on Misaki's back and groped for the back of the bra. He unhooked it, still not stopping with his kisses.

He traced a trail of kisses to just above Misaki's fairly-sized breast. It wasn't overly large but it wasn't too small too. Just right for his hands. He kissed the part near the edge of the bra, he still hasn't removed it. He would savor her topless sight later.

He nibbled at the skin on the beginning of the rise to her breast. He licked it once and blew on it.

Misaki moaned at the sensation. Aoi's hot breath felt cold where he licked it and she shivered. "Hnnn…"

Aoi did it again on different locations but never straying too far from her breasts. He relished on the sounds Misaki was giving out. Who would have thought that he, the net-idol Aoi-sama, would be the one to elicit these wonderful sounds from her and not that Usui? It was the man's fault for leaving Misaki the way he did. Aoi was just here to give Misaki what Takumi could never do.

"Do you know what you got in to?" Aoi teased her as he slipped his hand inside the loose bra, pressing on it.

He dipped his head near his hand and nuzzed the exposed skin there.

"Can you handle what I'm about to do?"

Misaki didn't speak but her moans and groans were enough of a response.

Aoi tugged the right strap. Misaki moved her arms to allow the fabric to fall off her. The boy held the bra in place so that it was still covering her breasts even when the straps were off of her.

Once both straps were free, he spoke again. "It's about to get rough for you," he warned.

Finally, Misaki met his eyes and smiled a naughty smile that Aoi rarely saw.

"I'm here for your entertainment."

* * *

**A/n:** _Oh my God. I just made an M rated fic about my innocent AOI-sama! O_O I'm going to kill myself now. D: *screams and runs around while pulling at my hair*_


End file.
